The Masked Singer
by littlebettyb
Summary: Bella has been a vampire of over 10 years now and is still happily married to Edward. Although he is starting to get suspicious of all her shopping time with Alice, so what is she really doing?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - i own nothing but the plot line, Twilight does not belong to me. Hope you enjoy it and please review

Bella has been a vampire of over 10 years now and is still happily married to Edward. Although he is starting to get suspicious of all her shopping time with Alice, so what is she really doing?

BPOV

As much as it pained me to move from my very comfortable bed, next to my gorgeous husband, me and Alice had a 'Shopping' date as we called it. I leaned over and kissed Edward on the forehead and moved off the bed, until I felt a hand on my wrist

'And where do you think you're going Mrs Cullen' he asked with his eyes closed pretending to be asleep

'Me and Alice are going shopping'

'but you hate shopping' he open one of his eyes to look at me

'well after spending over a decade with a shopaholic pixie, it sort of changes your attitude on some things' he smiled at me and let go of my wrist.

I walked over to my closet, which was already stuffed to bursting thanks to Alice, but there was an ulterior motive to my sudden change of attitude to shopping. Unknown to my husband I had a plan to make him see that clumsy Bella had turned into a gracefully singer. A couple of weeks ago I decided to take an audition for a CD label, of course Alice came with me like my manger so to speak, once she had 'seen' what my plan was. I know had a week until my first big concert as my alter ego 'The Masked Singer'. I had done smaller concerts unknown to my husband of course, he believed me and Alice just went to 'Her' concerts a lot. Yet the alter ego was Alice's idea, so therefore most of my costumes consisted of a gold eye mask with blood red detail and feathers and, of the course the record label loved it. Although trying to keep it a secret from my adoring husband was getting harder and harder I had been caught a couple of time humming songs that he hadn't heard before as well as playing them on the piano, if I was going to pull this off I had to be careful.

EPOV

I watched as Bella made her way to her closet, whilst I tried to figure out why she suddenly liked to go shopping, there was defiantly something else behind it. I thought nothing more of it, my Bella wasn't that deceitful and she was a terrible liar. Jumping out of bed, I searched through my drawers to find some underwear, a pair of jeans and a simple black tee-shirt. On hearing a small thud coming from the closet, I knew that Bella had fallen or dropped something, like normal, but that was one of her many traits and I love her for it

'Bella? You alright?' she appeared from the closest wearing a midnight blue tank top, a pair of tight jeans and midnight blue heeled shoes. My god did this woman know how to tease and test me

'I'm fine, just stumbled a little getting these shoes on 'she walked over to me 'what you think?'

'if I could get away with it, I would show you, but Alice would kill me if you were late and I don't want to risk ruining the outfit, it looks so good on you' I placed my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me I caught her lips in mine and showed her what I meant

'Bella!!! I know you love him to bits, but I would like to get to the shops sometime today' Alice called from outside. Sometimes I really hated that little pixie

'coming' my angel replied 'I got to go, I'll see you later kay' she smiled and walked out the room, giving me one last glace that would have killed me if I wasn't already dead

BPOV

I hurried down stairs to find my shopping buddy, dressed pristine as normal

'ready to go?' I called to her

'of course, Bella I'm always ready to go shopping' she said it a little louder than needed whilst flashing a big smile at me. Once we were in the car and on the way to the nearest shopping mall I burst out laughing

'And what are you laughing at Mrs Bella Cullen if I may ask?'

'I know we're trying to keep this career of mine hidden, but try not to make it too obvious that I'm hiding something' I was still giggling

'you think that's bad, every time I'm around I've been thinking about a certain evening between me and jasper' she started laughing

'no wonder he's been getting a little frisky after your visits'

'I don't want to know. On another topic, you have a mini concert at the mall and as far as I know you don't have a new outfit'

'Alice please, just because I'm pretending to like shopping, doesn't mean I actually do' I moaned

'now now Bella, allow me my small pleasures' she smiled at me and kept going.

After about an hour being dragged round she finally settled on a senorita style dress in red with stunning gold and diamante beading to the side of the waist and straps and a ruffled hemline, to match my mask Alice commented. The next thing I knew she had pushed into the nearest toilets so I could change into this new outfit, complete with a pair of black diamante shoes not very high, but high enough for me to make a fool of myself. I came out of the toilets and Alice quickly put the mask over my face

'can't go out there without your trademark mask now can you Mrs Masked Singer'

'I suppose not'

'so have you thought about which song you're going to dazzle your public with' she smiled at me

'I was thinking maybe the techno one All around the world?' I suggested

'Bella I am so proud of you, thats perfect, common we've got to get you to the stage' Alice grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards a make shift stage right in the centre of shopping mall


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

APOV

I pulled Bella towards the stage that had been set up, I could tell that she was a little worried about the performance, but I'd already seen that it.

'Mr Webber'

'Ah Alice I was beginning to think you two had forgotten about this little performance' Mr Webber called out to us

'of course not, did you get the music I sent over?' Bella looked at me at little astonished, then realised of course I knew which song we would pick

'yes, its all loaded and ready to go, when ever your ready' he walked off allowing me to finish getting Bella ready

'if you knew which song I would choice then why ask me?' she asked with a smile

'Just because I know your decision doesn't mean I have to ruin it for you'

'Alice, you can be a pain at times'

'Yeah but you love me for it' I hugged her close

BPOV

That was true, Alice annoyed the hell out of at times, but she was the closest friend/sister and one could have

'Alice you have to let go, I have a show to do' I smiled gently

'go get them girl, you've got a few moments before the song starts to get into position, you remember your little dance as well' she was starting to fuss again

'yes Alice' I smiled again and headed for the stage, grabbed the mic, took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage

The lights were slightly dimmed, so I could take up my position near the back of the stage, with one hand on my hip and the other in the air holding on to the mic, then as I heard the intro start I pulled it down to my mouth looked over my shoulder and started to sing

'the kisses of the sun  
were sweet i didn't blink  
i let it in my eyes  
like an exotic drink' I turned fully to the audience

'the radio playing songs  
that i have never heard  
i don't know what to say  
oh not another word  
just la la la la la  
it goes around the world  
just la la la la la  
it's all around the world  
just la la la la la  
and everybodys singin'  
la la la la la  
and now the bells are ringin'

la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la' the music took control of my body as I danced around the stage, audience clapping to the beat of the music

'inside an empty room  
my inspiration flows  
can't wait to hear the tune  
around my head it goes  
the magic melody  
you want to sing with me  
just la la la la la  
the music is the key' that part reminded me so much of Edward, I'd have to tell him on day  
'and now the night is gone  
still it goes on and on  
so deep inside of me  
i long to set it free  
i don't know what to do  
just can't explain to you  
i don't know what to say  
oh not another word' once again I danced to the song, my hips moving in a fluid motion like my other hand, drawing the audience to me

'just la la la la la  
it goes around the world  
just la la la la la  
it's all around the world  
just la la la la la  
and everybodys singin'  
la la la la la  
and now the bells are ringin'  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la' I slowed down, making it look like I was catching my breath

'The kisses of the sun  
around, around, around, around, around, around, around the world' then almost instantly I started the routine again

'la la la la la  
it goes around the world  
just la la la la la  
it's all around the world  
just la la la la la  
and everybodys signin'  
la la la la la  
and now the bells are ringin'  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
around,around,around,around the world  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la' once I'd finished I placed on hand on my hip and looked at the audience who erupted with applause.

'thanks everyone, see ya later' I winked as I walked of stage and straight into the arms of Alice

'Bella that was amazing, better than my vision' he hugged me tight

'Thanks Alice' I hugged her back 'just remember to keep those thoughts in check I don't want him finding out too soon'

'my thoughts are sealed' we both starting giggling, as I headed off to change


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I own nothing, all the characters and traits come from Ms Meyer herself

Please rate and Review

Chapter 3

EPOV

I had gone over to see Esme and Carlisle, while Bella was out, although I knew was as independent as had whilst she was human I hated to be without her. As I walked through the door, I heard a soft laughter that made my soul life, it wasn't Bella's laugh but it was close, the only person that a laugh like could belong to was my daughter

'Renesmee?' I called out as I entered the living room. She turned and walked toward me, a perfect blend of Bella and me. She was fully grown now, had been for several years now, her hair shaping her face just like her mothers used to

'Dad, hi' she walked over and hugged me 'sorry for not phoning, Jacob and me just happened to be passing and thought we'd drop in' she explained

'Nessie, its fine' I stroked her cheek

'oh also' she turned to face the rest of the family and Jacob came and stood behind her with his arms around her waist. Although it still felt like he was touching my little girl, Bella and often explained that she was a fully grown woman now, although only 10 years old, she could so as she saw fit ' Jacob and I are going to a concert this weekend and have spare tickets and was wondering if you wanted to come along?'

'Who's concert is it Renesmee dear?' Carlisle asked, he was one of the few people who used her full name more often than her nickname, which pleased Bella to no end.

'A female vocalist called the Masked Signer, she's really good. I think was doing a promo concert at the mall, it should be on the tv' she rushed to find the channel, I had heard of this singer before, Bella had mentioned her a couple of times

'here it is' my daughters voice chimmed through my thoughts and the whole family turned to watch as the singer made her entrance.

'We are here live where the Masked Singer is doing a promotion concert for her upcoming concert this weekend, we now go over to the singer herself' the news reporter stated.

I watched as woman dressed in red with a red mask took her position on the stage, there was something that was similar to me, like I had seen it before. Then she started to sing and it was like angels had started. The song she was singing wasn't my personal taste but the way in which she sung and moved across the stage was impressive and she reminded me so much of Bella it was not true, like she was the exact opposite of Bella. As the tv report finished my daughther turned to me

'well dad what do think, care to join me a jacod this weekend?'

'I'll have to talk to your mother, but I can't see any reason why not' I smiled down at her, as then I had decided to invesitage this woman

APOV

I was head back towards the car with Bella when the vision hit, Edward had decided to go with Renesmee to Bellas concert this weekend

'Alice you ok, what've you seen?' Bella always knew when I have a vision

'we've got a slight problem Bella, it seems that your daughter has tickets to your concert this weekend, and has just invited both Edward and you to join her' I explained

'that's not good, how am I going to explain this one' Bella started to panic, that's when the idea came to me

'Bella, Bella it'll be fine, say you'll go, then at the concert, I'll disappear, you say you're going to look for me, then next thing you walk out stage, your scent hits the family, one spectacular way to show your talent' I beamed at her

'are you sure Alice'

'positive, now all you have to do is pretend like you saw the concert and behave like normal'

'same goes for you Alice, I don't want Edward getting any more suspicious of me, speaking of which you better take the costume' I looked at her for a moment then realised what she meant, Edward had a habit of making her show him everything she had brought

'sounds like a plan, come on we better get back before suspicion really starts to rise'

'Alice hate to burst you bubble but I think suspicion has already risen' we both giggled, put all the shopping bags in the car and headed home. We were both going to be in for a grilling, I could see it coming


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I own nothing, all the characters and traits come from Ms Meyer herself

Please rate and Review

Chapter 3

BOV

As we got home I was greeted with the sounds of my daughters voice, it never stop amazing me that Edward and I could create something so perfect.

'hey hunny' I called into the living room

'mom hi' my daughter covered the space so gracefully towards me. I held my daughter to me as I felt my arms around her

'I hope you've been behaving yourself' I joked,

'mom, please I'm over 10 now and fully grown' she smiled at me

'I know, that's what worries me' I said quietly, I stroke her hair from her face and watched her walk back towards the rest of my family. As I watched her go I felt a strong pair of arms encircle my waist, and lips touch my neck

'welcome back' he whispered in my ear. I turned in his arms to face the greek god who had been my husband for the past decade

'thanks' I kissed his lips

'so did you have fun shopping?'

'like always' I smiled at him

'did you get anything nice?'

'yep I got some really nice things' I placed a finger over his mouth before he could comment ' and I'll show you later' I gave one last kiss and moved out of his arms. I knew that if I stayed something would slip

'mom did dad ask you yet' Renesmee's voice pulled me back to reality

'ask me what sweetheart?'

'about coming to the concert this weekend with me and Jacob' she commented innocently, I pretended I knew nothing about a concert

'no I can't say he asked me anything sweetheart, his mind was elsewhere'

'I heard that' my husband's voice came from behind me

'it's true through and don't deny it' I looked at him and then looked back to my daughter and sat down on the couch next her 'who's concert is it?'

'a performer called the masked singer'

'oh she was doing a concert at the mall today'

'did you manage to watch?'

'you know your aunty Alice if she wants to see something, she'll do anything'

'hey Bella' I heard her voice from the kitchen 'I am not that bad'

'kidding Alice' the rest of the family just laughed

'so how about it mum? You gonna come to the concert?' Renesmee asked me

'oh I can't see why not sweetheart' I hugged her gently

'great, well I'll see you then, Jacob and me have some shopping to do' She got up, hugged each of us in turn and left with Jacob in tow.

I sat on the couch for a while and watch my family around me, Emmett and Jasper wrestling in the back yard Alice and Rosalie exchanging beauty tips and fashion, Carlisle and Esme in the Kitchen like the loving parents they had become to me. It was at this point I felt a weight shift on the couch, followed by cool arms pulling me into a cool chest.

'what you think about?' a soft voice called to me

'nothing much' I replied

'I hate when you do that'

'hate what Edward?' I asked innocently

'when you are clearly thinking about something, yet you don't tell me'

'I'm allowed to keep a few things private'

'but it drives me crazy' Edward started stroking my hair

'I know' with that I moved off the couch, gave he a quick kiss and headed upstairs to put away my buys and collect myself, I quickly winked at Alice as I moved passed, it was going to be along few days.

EPOV

As Bella headed upstairs I briefly saw in Alice's mind Bella's wink at her, something was going on and Bella for once was actually keeping something from me and succeeding at it. I decided I had to try and find out what. I headed into the kitchen to try and find Alice

'hey Alice'

'no' she instantly replied

'you don't even know what I want to ask'

'still no Edward, and don't try and look in my mind you'll only get that same scene you've seen before' she turned to face me ' why is it so important to you to know everything that's going on?' I'll admit the question took me off guard

'it's not important, I just know Bella's keeping something from me and the last time she did that...'

'Edward enough, Bella can look after herself, she's proved that more than enough times' she placed a hand on my shoulder 'besides you'll know soon enough' and with that she quickly left the room to find jasper. That pixie was defiantly up to something and Bella was included.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I own nothing, all the characters and traits come from Ms Meyer herself

Please rate and Review

BPOV

At last the weekend was finally here, the past couple of days had been unbearable, well not quite unbearable, Edward had used almost every trick in the book to get me to crack about what was happening. Some almost worked but most didn't, in fact they annoyed my husband even more. However today was the day that it would all end, for tonight was the concert and although I was excited about showing this new talent of mine, in the same thought I was nervous about how Edward and indeed my daughter would react to this secret I'd been keeping from them. My pondering must have caught the attention of my husband for I suddenly felt arms wrap around my shoulders, then as I looked in the mirror there he stood behind me.

'Bella, honey you ok?'

'yeah I'm fine honest' I reached up to stroke his face

'then why does your face look troubled?' he turned he in his arms to face him 'sometimes I wish I could see your mind like the others'

'now Edward what fun would that be' I reached up and kissed him gently. As much as I loved Edward there were times when I just loved to wind him up

'Mom, Dad you home?' a voice called up from the living room of our cottage

'I think our daughter has arrived' I commented before heading out to see my darling daughter 'Renesmee you're early' I held her close as I heard Edward walk out of the room also to greet her

'I know mom, but I thought it be better to get to the venue early to get a good spot for the concert' she smiled at me

'alright sweetie why don't you go find aunty Alice and uncle Jasper why we finish getting ready'

'ok mom, don't take too long' she winked before running out the door, I swear that Jacob is having a bad influence on my little girl

'don't take it to heart Bella, she's just like any other fully grown woman as you keep telling me' I can't believe my own husband was using my words against me, boy was he in for a shock later

'fine, but remember she's your daughter too' I pointed at him before heading back into the bedroom to change

EPOV

There was defiantly something bugging Bella and something she wasn't telling me, and what was worse is that it seemed that Alice was in on it too and intentionally keeping me out. I followed Bella back into the bedroom to change after Neisse's visit, I swear even for a vampire, she got dressed in record time, before I had my trousers on, she was already wearing her jeans and rocker t-shirt that really made her look like a rebel, I was really going to have to control myself. Once dressed we headed over to the main house to meet with the rest of the party going to this concert which in itself was going to be different. As we entered the voices of my daughter and sister chatting about something

'thought you too had forgotten about our little trip' Alice danced her way over to us putting her arm through Bella's and giving a slight nod, they were defiantly up to something

'cause not Alice, Renesmee came over to get us' Bella commented

'right then, now we're all here we better get going don't want to miss the big show' my daughter sure had a way with words and from the look that was shared between Bella and Alice it was defiantly going to be a big show.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry its been a while since my last upload, things have been a little crazy ^_^

again i don't own anything accept the concept, please rate and review

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

We decided that it would be best to take two separate cars save trying to pile into one; the boys were in Edwards Volvo, while decided we would borrow Carlisle's Mercedes. The journey itself was filled with general chatter about the concert between Alice and Renesmee, about which songs would be sung, however the more they talked, the more my nerves started to kick in.

'Mom you ok?' my daughter's voice reached out to me from the front seat

'I'm fine hunny'

'You don't look fine' she was so much like Edward questioning everything

'Just nervous that's all' I was going to be honest, to a point

'Nervous about a concert, surely you've been to one before mom?' then before I could answer Alice chimed in

'The only concert you mothers been to was a private piano session with your dad' Alice laughed to herself

'You've never been to a concert mom?' she seemed more shocked than anything

'In my defence you're father wouldn't let me go anywhere' I tried to move the conversation away

'That's a lie Bella Cullen and you know it' Alice glared at me through the rear view mirror

'Alice sometimes you are the most annoying sister in the world' we all broke down into giggles as we pulled into the car park. The Boys were already there and waiting for us.

Alice and Renesmee walked over to them still laughing slightly, I followed behind then felt a pair of arms around my waist

'Let me guess' a voice purred in my ear 'they're laughing at something you said' I turned to face him

'You don't know that don't definite Edward' I was trying to cover things up, when my daughter with her perfect timing called over her shoulder

'Mom said she was nervous about the concert as she's never been to one' I turned round in shock and stared at her

'A lady does not rat on her mother Renesmee' trying to sound as parental as possible

'just because I'm half human, doesn't make me a lady' and with that, her and Jacob turned and headed towards the venue, I swear if I could have blushed I would have been, and Edward didn't help as all I heard from him was a low laugh

'I swear she is more you than she is me'

'Oh Bella nervous about a concert is nothing to be embarrassed about' he tried to comfort me

'It is when you own daughter rats on you' he pulled me into an embraced and kissed me gently on my forehead

'It will fine, I'll protect you' I was about to kiss him when my charming sister appeared

'When you two are quite finished, there is a concert we're supposed to be seeing' we laughed and headed into the area. That's when the nerves grew in just a few more moments my secret would be known.


	7. Chapter 7

Again i don't own anything but the plot, please rate and review ^_^

* * *

Chapter 7

EPOV

I understood that Bella was nervous about something, and it wasn't just the concert, something else was playing on her mind. Plus the way she and Alice kept exchanging looks made the situation worse. We'd found a spot near the front of the stage while the rest of the crowd moved in behind us, for a while I kept burying my face into Bella's hair just to help with the scents, causing her to laugh slightly. That's when I noticed that Alice had disappeared from our little gathering and the concert was about to start

'Edward?' Bella was looking at me in confusion

'Alice has vanished'

'I'll go find her' she offered, she started to move off but I still had hold of her

'but the concert will start soon' she simply smiled at me

'I'll be back before then' she kissed my quickly then made her way through the crowd

BPOV

The moment I was away from Edward I quickly made my way round to the stage entrance where Alice was standing mask in hand

'thought you'd forgotten'

'Edward was not happy about me leaving'

'I bet' she laughed 'come on we got to get you into wardrobe then onto the stage' she quickly tied the mask to my face then moved me backstage.

The outfit Alice forced me into was different to say the least, my jeans were ripped all the way up both legs and adorned with chains on one hip and a black Front Slash Vest with a bright red underneath to match the mask and a pair of bright red heels. Once I was finally dressed Alice lead me to the side of stage then quickly left to get back to Edward and the others. This was moment, I took a deep breath that wasn't needed, then as the lights went down I quickly walked to center stage and took up my position.

EPOV

I was starting to worry about Alice and Bella when suddenly Alice reappeared at my side without Bella

'where is she Alice' she simply looked at me and grinned

'you'll see' was the only answer I got before the lights went dark and the crowd cheered as a figure silently made her way to the back of the stage, that's when I heard her voice over the speakers

**Go from A to the B, cross an ocean, cross a sea  
cause I think I like you, I think I do.  
You can't deny I deserve it if you try  
cause I think I like you, I think I do. **Then she swung her head round to face the audience, that's when I caught the full impact of her scent, it was...Bella...my Bella standing there in an outfit that was completely unlike her. As the music started to kick in she moved across the stage with such grace yet mixed with temptationHer backing singers had fully joined in now and were dancing with Bella center stage  
**  
Go from A to the B, cross an ocean, cross a sea  
cause I think I like you, I think I do.  
You can't deny I deserve it if you try  
cause I think I like you, I think I do.**she looked directly at me at that point and slowly ran her hand down her sideShe paused for a moment then lent on one of the shoulders of her backing singer talking to her before turning her attention back to the audience

When you see me, when you look at me  
You find pleasure, you can't hide it no, you can't hide it mhm

But I know that it's all up to me  
cause you can't understand that a girl such as me says:  
Please sweep me off my feet!

Work for me work for me don't you give up aha  
A to the B I don't want much aha.  
Work for me work for me don't you give up ? aha  
A to the B, from A to the B aha.

All my life yeah every boy I liked  
I'd persuade him and he'd love it yeah he'd love me for it

But now I'm fed up it is time  
For a change why don't you try arrange somethin' nice  
All it takes is one little thrill!

Go from A to the B, cross an ocean, cross a sea  
cause I think I like you, I think I do.  
You can't deny I deserve it if you try  
cause I think I like you, I think I do.

Work for me work for me don't you give up aha  
A to the B I don't want much aha.  
Work for me work for me don't you give up ? aha  
A to the B, from A to the B aha.

You see, it seems to me that all us strong,  
Independent women make men lazy.  
All of a sudden they think they don't have to court us properly.  
But boys let me tell you something:  
There's nothing like a man who knows how to treat a lady.

Baby every day I hope and pray  
That you will be mine the old-fashioned way.  
you ought to know;  
I just need a gentleman to pamper me right.

Go from A to the B, cross an ocean, cross a sea  
cause I think I like you, I think I do.  
You can't deny I deserve it if you try  
cause I think I like you, I think I do.

Go from A to the B, cross an ocean, cross a sea  
cause I think I like you, I think I do.  
You can't deny I deserve it if you try  
cause I think I like you, I think I do.

Work for me work for me don't you give up aha  
A to the B I don't want much aha.  
Work for me work for me don't you give up ? aha  
A to the B, from A to the B aha.

She finished with one hand in the air and her head thrown backwards, the crown erupted in applause, our family as well. My daughter simply looked at me, then at Alice who simply smiled at us and went back to cheering

'woo' Bella's voice came out clear over the crowd ' evening guys you ok?' the crowd cheered again 'well if you liked that then you in for a treat plenty more to come. Alright then this next song is called My Life would Suck without you, I wrote this a while ago when I found I had feeling for a special someone' again she looked straight at me and was greeted with oo's from the crowd 'so here we go tell me what you think'

She turned and signaled to the band to start, listening to the solo guitar at the start, then as the drum beat kicked she turned back round to face us

**Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again** she was moving her body in time with the music and jumping up and down, without falling overthis was the first time she had pointed directly to me, then I understood this was a way for me to understand Bella's thoughtsshe finished with her hand pointing out into the crowd, who once again greeted her with cheers and applause

Because we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you

Because we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh Yeah

Because we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

'How long has mom done this?' my daughter called to me above the crowd

'I have no idea Nessie, this is new to me' we both smiled and returned our focus to the strong confident woman moving on the stage. **  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys forget to mention in the last chapter the songs that were used were Infernal -A to the B and Kelly Clarkson-my life would suckwithout you. In this chapter the songs are Pink's Bad Influence and Fright Rnager's song Sexy vampire.

Once again i do not own anything but the plot, please rate and review

* * *

Chapter 8

BPOV

I felt such a buzz, not only from being able to show off this new talent, but just to see the reaction on Edwards face was priceless. If he thought the first couple of songs were out of character for me, he was going to be in for a shock with this next one, but first I had introduction to make

'thanks guys, your fantastic' the crowd cheered again 'thanks first coming out this evening, so I fell I can give you a name whatcha think?' again they cheered there response ' you know me as the Masked singer, but you can call me B. Right now that's out of the way you ready for another song' once again cheers sounded 'ok this next song was written mainly due to the fact someone called me a bad influence' I looked directly at Edward and winked, so he knew what I meant I stated to move my foot in time to the beat, rolling my head back then bringing it back to start the song

**Alright sir  
Sure I'll have another one it's early  
Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty **_(dirty)_**  
Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty **_(flirty)_**  
Trust me **I kept moving my hips and feet moving to the music enjoying myself too much

**I'm the instigator of underwear  
Showing up here and there uh oh **_(oh no)_**  
I'm always on a mission from the get-go **_(get-go)_**  
So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon  
It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night **_(of your life)_

**Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
I can't help it I like to party, it's genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops, nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you **(x15) that last part I couldn't help but turn my attention back to Edward, he always wanted to know what I was thinking now he was finding out

**Alright ma'am **_(ma'am)_**  
Calm down I know your son said he was in my house **_(my house)_**  
He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out  
He wasn't the first and he won't be the last, to tone it down  
This happens all the time**_(why)_**  
It's daylight **_(not night)_**  
They might need a break from all the real life **_(get a life)_**  
It gets to be too much sometimes **I understood that better than expected, it was just like my life before I was turned**  
It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of **_(your life)_**  
**  
**Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
I can't help I like to party it's genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops, nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you** (x15)

**I'm a story to tell the alibi  
They wanna go home I asked them**

**I'm off to see the doctor  
I hope she has a cure  
I hope she makes me better  
What does that even mean?** (we don't know! ) I couldn't help but picture Carlisle and Esme

**Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
I can't help it I like to party it's genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops, nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you **I was fully being taken over by the music now, my free hand was running up and down one side of my body and around my neck exposing it. A small gesture that only my husband would truly know the meaning of it  
**  
Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
I can't help it I like to party it's genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops, nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you** (x15)  
**I'm a good excuse** (good excuse)  
**To be a bad influence on you and you and you **I finished by pointing out into the audience, specifically my husband who was standing there with my daughter, mouth wide open

**Lordy, Lordy, Lordy!  
I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic!  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops, nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you**

EPOV

When she finished the song, I was more in awe of her than before. Not only had I discovered that my Bella could sing and dance in heels but the songs allowed me into her mind. Yet added to this was a touch of jealous pride, there were hundreds of other men in this place, all staring at her, wanting her and some would even think about her that night. Yet I was the only one who had the privilege to see this singer after hours. The crowd cheered again and Bella moved her arms to quite them down

'I take it you like that then' more cheers erupted, she laughed to herself 'well then you're going to love this, but give me a sec'

she leaned on one of her backing singers and took of her high red shoes and a stage hand brought out a small mic which she fitted around her face leaving her hands free she walked back bare footed to the centre of stage

'sorry about that, this next song was going to hard with all that. Ok its a dance number, the movements are easy to pick up and join in' she finished there not giving an explanation but simply winked at me, this was going to be something. Suddenly the dance music came blasting out at us, Bella responded and put her hands on her hips and moved them to the music

**oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh** then she moved about the stage even quicker than before, she had been right about one thing, even as a vampire she would have killed herself trying to dance in those shoes

**I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone**

**I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do? **She brought her feverish dance moves back to centre stage and routed her feet as the chorus began, and once again she looked right at me and soon I found out whyThroughout the entire chorus she did not take her eyes off me, she kept moving her hair to one side showing her neck then offering her wrist out into the audience

**Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two  
And maybe for a disco break here  
We'll party all night until the sun comes up  
You could say I'm raising the stakes.**

**Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**

**Oh yeah**

**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do**

**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**

**Oh yeah**

**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.**

**I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?**

**Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**

**Oh yeah**

**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do**

**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood**

**Oh yeah**

**Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.**The dancing continued until the beat slowed and she knelt on the floor, pretending to be breathing deeply. As she stood cheers erupted once again from the crowd. She waved quickly in response.

'Thanks guys, we're going to have a break now, as I need to catch my breath after that, but we'll see you back here in a short while' she smiled and quickly moved off stage. I felt a nudge from Alice who simply looked at me

'shall we' I knew instantly what she meant, I told Renesmee and Jake, then with us and jasper following her Alice headed out of the area and towards the backstage area, towards Bella**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - i own nothing but the concept ^^

Chapter 9

BPOV

I had already changed into the next outfit, which consisted of a deep midnight blue corset top with my jeans and heels that I already knew he loved. I placed a midnight blue and silver mask over my face, just as I felt his scent close in and a knock at the door

'come in' I chimed sitting up on the counter and crossing my legs

'you've got some VIP's B but make it quick your back on in 15' the stage manager said before moving aside to show my gobsmacked family

'well how'd you like the show so far' I asked innocently, but from the scent I was getting from my husband he was defiantly enjoying it, but it was my daughter tat reacted first

'mom that was amazing...how'd you learn all that...how's you hide it for so long...how'd...' I laughed and waved my hands a little

'woah Renesme ...one question at a time...i didn't learn it I always had it...it just needed a bit of practice...as for keeping it a secret...lets just say not having your father being able to read my mind was a great help' I laughed a little as I glanced over at Edward

The next few minutes where taken up with questions from most of the family , wanting to know about the songs and what the next plan was, but my eyes kept drifting over to Edward and soon Alice knew what was on my mind

'right common you lot...let's give the couple some time alone shall we' she said and swiftly withdrew them all from my dressing room leaving me there alone with Edward

'so...how'd you like the...' before I could finish the sentence he was pushed against me kissing me

EPOV

I just couldn't stop staring at her the whole time we were in there, so when Alice had taken my daughter and that annoying wolf away I couldn't stop myself...she was halfway through a sentence but I didn't care I needed to kiss her, when I finally pulled away she looked up at me pretending to breath heavily

'guess that answers that question' she said with a small smile

'Bella...it was incredible...but how could you keep something this big from me'

'I wanted it to be a surprise...i wanted to prove in out-right terms that I could be graceful, and even sing' she explained

'you didn't need to do all this to prove that Bella' I told her

'for me I did...it was like proving to myself I could do it'

'oh Bella...you're still the same...and I am grateful that its you under that mask' I started to confess

'whys that' she tilted her head to the side as she questioned, god I love it when she did that

'cause I was...how can I put this...slightly attracted to the masked singer and I didn't know why' I fully confessed. Bella simply started to laugh before pulling me in for another kiss

'perhaps I'll bring her home then' she whispered before giggling slightly, but my imagination would have to do the rest as a loud knock on door stopped the verbal coming any further

'times up B, the crowd needs ya'

'alright' she chimed before hopping off the counter top and headed for the door, followed closely by me. As we exited the room she gave me one final wink before heading off to the stage, I took my chance and slapped her ass slightly causing a gasp before heading back to the audience. No sooner was I standing back with the rest of the family that the music started up again as Bella rose from the floor

**You Know I don't know what it is  
But everything about you is so irresistible** she turned to face her audience and instantly moved her body to the music

**Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I can't  
Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no**

**But he's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
Physical deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me** at strategic points in the song Bella would look be directly in the eyes before her back dancers arrived

**Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game (No)  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say LNo...) **the way in which Bella, My Bella was acting with her dancers made me angry, how dare they touch her like that...only I was allowed totouch her

**But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
Up close and personal  
Now inesacpable  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me**

**Can't You see whenever he's close to me**  
**I really find it hard to breathe**  
**He's so irresistible**  
**Baby you know its more than just spiritual**  
**His kisses are powerful**

**He's so irresistible (yeah yeah)**  
**Up close and personal (oh yeah)**  
**Now inescapable**  
**I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)**  
**More than just physical (oh yeah)**  
**Deeper than Spiritual**  
**His ways are powerful**  
**Irresistible to me**

**He's irresistible (yeah yeah)**  
**Up close and personal (irresistible to me)**  
**I can hardly breathe**  
**More than just physical**  
**Deeper than spiritual**  
**His ways are powerful**  
**Irresistible to me... **as the song finished the crowd erupted again in thunderous applause and the stage went black again ready for the next song


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer - i own nothing but the concept ^^

Chapter 10

BPOV

During the blackout I quickly swapped the hand mic for a headset and got in position ready for the next song, and this was one I knew Edward would love. I stood centre stage with hands on my hips as the music began and gently moved my arms to beat, calling the dancers forward again

**Take me now baby here as I am  
Hold me close try and understand  
Desire is hunger  
It's the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet  
On which we feed** as the beat picked up so did our choreography, and it was more moves I knew Edward would be jealous off

**Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel when I'm in your hands  
Take my hand come under cover  
They can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now  
Can't hurt you now  
**  
**Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us**

During the dance break all the energy increased and during certain dance moves I locked eyes with Edward and smiled ready for the next verse

**Have I doubt baby when I'm alone  
Love is a ring, a telephone  
Love is an angel, disguised as lust  
Here in our beds till the morning comes**  
**Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us**

Come on now try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand as the sun descends  
They can't touch you now  
Can't touch you now  
Can't touch you now

Once again the choreography picked up, as it did I knew I was making faces to the audience that only Edward had seen, it was teasing him terribly, for once I had the upper hand

EPOV

I just couldn't believe that this tease of a woman on the stage was my little Bella, a shy clumsy girl, yet here she was moving her body on the stage in ways which should have been criminal. Once again she quietened the crowd, then pulled out an envelope

'alright guys I have here...the results of your little poll...out of the two extra songs on the debut single...i wanted you guys to pick the next song...so let's see' everyone seemed to watch as she pulled the paper out of envelope

'well it seems you like something a little slower in pace' she smiled and singled for a stool to be brought out on stage ' I wrote this song, a long time ago now when I was just figuring out my own feelings for someone very special in my life' I watched as she paused for a moment and the music gently started 'so I want to thank you guys...for given me the chance to sing this for you...and for him' she paused again and looked directly at me, her eyes burning through me

**i know just how to whisper  
and i know just how to cry  
i know just where to find the answers  
and i know just how to lie** her words were spoken with true feeling and compassion as she sat on the stool, it was unlike her other songs, this was truly from the heart

i know just how to fake it  
and i know just how to scheme  
i know just when to face the truth  
and then i know just when to dream

and i know just where to touch you  
and i know just what to prove  
i know when to pull you closer  
and i know when to let you lose

**and i know the night is fading  
and i know the time's gonna fly  
and i'm gonna tell you everything i gotta tell you  
but i know i gotta give it a try**again she looked directly at me, and I swore if she could have cried she would have done

and i know the roads to riches  
and i know the ways to fame  
i know all the rules and then i know how to break them  
and i always know the name of the game

but i don't know how to leave you  
and i'll never let you fall  
and i don't know how you do it  
making love out of nothing at all

**out of nothing at all  
out of nothing at all**it was at this point Bella rose from the stool and stood strong as she sang the words from her heart, using all her emotions to power the words

out of nothing at all (making love)  
out of nothing at all (making love)  
out of nothing at all (making love)  
out of nothing at all

every time i see you all the rays of the sun  
are streaming through the waves in your hair  
and every star in the sky  
is taking aim at your eyes like a spotlight

the beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost  
and it's looking for a rythm like you  
you can take the darkness from the pit of the night  
and turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright

i gotta follow it  
cause everything i own, now  
it's nothing till i give it to you

**i can make you find your power  
i can make you lose your fear  
i can make your body do some very magical things  
i'll make your inhibitions all disappear  
i can make tonight forever  
or i can make it disappear by the dawn  
and i can make you every promise that has ever been made  
and i can make all your demons be gone**

**but i'm never gonna make it without you  
do you really wanna see me crawl  
and i'm never gonna make it like you do  
making love out of nothing at all**

**(making love) out of nothing at all  
(making love) out of nothing at all  
(making love)**

**out of nothing at all (making love)  
out of nothing at all (making love)  
out of nothing at all (making love)... **

As the song finished Bella stood there her arms outstretched and her head tilted to the roof as the applause rang out

'thanks guys you've been a fantastic audience ...goodnight' and with that she bowed and left the stage. I wanted to follow but Alice stopped me

'she'll meet you at home' was all she said, but something was telling me Alice knew more than what she was saying, but I guess for know I would have to wait until my Bella got back to discover what was really planned.


End file.
